The use of cellular communication systems having mobile devices which communicate with a hardwired network, such as a local area network (LAN) or a wide area network (WAN), has become widespread. Retail stores and warehouse, for example, may user cellular communications systems with mobile data terminals to track inventory and replenish stock. The transportation industry may use such systems at large outdoor storage facilities to keep an accurate account of incoming and outgoing shipments. In manufacturing facilities, such systems are useful for tracking parts, completed products and defects. Such systems are also utilized for cellular telephone communications to allow users with wireless telephones to roam across large geographical regions while retaining telephonic access. Paging networks also may utilize cellular communications systems which enable a user carrying a pocket sized pager to be paged anywhere within a geographic region.
A typical cellular communications system includes a number of fixed access points (also known as base stations) interconnected by a cable medium often referred to as a system backbone. Also included in many cellular communications systems are intermediate access points which are not directly connected to the system backbone but otherwise perform many of the same functions as the fixed access points. Intermediate access points, often referred to as wireless access points or base stations, increase the area within which access points connected to the system backbone can communicate with mobile devices.
Associated with each access point is a geographic cell. The cell is a geographic area in which an access point has sufficient signal strength to transmit data and receive data from a mobile device such as a data terminal or telephone with an acceptable error rate. Typically, access points will be positioned along the backbones such that the combined cell area coverage from each access point provides full coverage of a building or site.
Mobile devices such as telephones, pagers, personal digital assistants (PDA's), data terminals etc. are designed to be carried throughout the system from cell to cell. Each mobile device is capable of communicating with the system backbone via wireless communication between the mobile device and an access point to which the mobile device is registered. As the mobile device roams from one cell to another, the mobile device will typically deregister with the access point of the previous cell and register with the access point associated with the new cell. In certain situations, the mobile device will become idle and the mobile device will enter a sleep or idle mode to conserve power. The problem is that when the mobile device is awaken by a communication from another device, it can take several minutes to reestablish a connection and a communication session between the devices. Reestablishing this communication session requires utilization of several minutes of battery power each time the main processor is awaken.
Accordingly, there is an unmet need in the art for a system and method that allows a mobile communication device to quickly reestablish a communication session, while still providing a mechanism for conserving power during idle mode.